Klaine Drabbles
by mrs.klaine4life
Summary: Just a few drabbles of our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm starting a collection of Klaine drabbles. So send me prompts!

Read and Review!

This will be the only disclaimer I put in the entire story so: I own nothing!

**Halloween**

"But Kurt!"

"No Blaine."

"But why? You'll look totally awesome!"

"Blaine, I said no!"

"Please, please, please! If you do, I'll watch a marathon of America's Next Top Model with you."

"…fine."

"Yay!" Blaine said as he jumped up and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

"The things I do for you" Kurt said as he went to change into his costume for Wes and David's Halloween party.

15 minutes later, Kurt opened the bathroom door and came out in his costume.

"Oh my god Kurt, you look so hot!"

"You look pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Potter."

"Why, thank you Mr. Malfoy." Blaine said with a sly smile on his face.

I can't believe I'm doing this." Kurt said as they pulled up to David's house.

"I know why." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Kurt asked him.

"Because you love me." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"That I do Mr. Potter." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's Gryffindor tie and pulled him in for a searing kiss, that Blaine returned eagerly.

Kurt pulled away and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He said.

Kurt rang the doorbell, and Wes and David answered, in their Batman and Robin costumes.

"Kurt! Blaine! You made it." Wes said.

"And I see that Blaine convinced you to dress up as Malfoy, Kurt." David added.

"Yeah, well next week he is watching seasons 1-3 of America's Next Top Model with me." Kurt said.

Wes and David grimaced. "Ooh man, tough luck."

"Nah, I don't mind, it was worth it."

Wes and David laughed and ushered them both inside.

Once they were inside, they noticed that almost everyone was hammered already.

"Yo! Kurt, Blaine, you two look…. TOTALLY AWESOME!" Thad slurred, and then quickly ran away.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Hey Kurt, do you want a drink?" Blaine asked once he had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, but nothing with alcohol, I'm not drinking."

"Ok, one diet coke coming up." Blaine said and pecked Kurt on the cheek.

Blaine returned a few minutes later with a diet coke for Kurt, and some alcoholic drink for himself.

"You better not get drunk and start making out with some girl." Kurt teased, and Blaine blushed.

"I already said I was sor-"

"Blaine I was kidding." Kurt interrupted. "I know you won't start kissing any girls." He said.

"No, I won't, because I love _you_, and only you."

He grabbed Kurt's hands and kissed him. There were many catcalls and whistles from their friends, but neither boy paid any attention. They could only see each other. "I love you too." Kurt said and leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Kurt

Blaine Anderson left to fight in the war 11 months ago. He left his loved ones to fight for the country he loved. He was a great soldier, one of the best. He was leader of his unit, and all soldiers that knew him, looked up to him. He was only supposed to fight for two years, but sadly, he did not make it that long.

11 months and 15 days after he left, Kurt got THAT call. His beloved husband had not survived. He had died an honorable death though. He lost his life while saving one of his fellow soldiers. This however did not make it any easier on Kurt. It still hurt, no it did more than hurt, it was tearing him apart.

He sat on Blaine's side of the bed with tears rolling down his face. He clutched Blaine's pillow and breathed in the scent of his lover. He was remembering the last day he saw Blaine. The last day they kissed. The last day they said "I love you". Their last day together.

_Flashback_

_Blaine's flight left in 2 hours. Kurt sat on the bed with tears rolling down his face. Blaine walked over to him, grabbed his hands, and looked him in the eyes._

_"Stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry."_

_"I can't help it. You're leaving."_

_"Kurt, it's not forever."_

_"Yeah, but it's going to feel like it."_

_"Yes, it is, but we'll write and call each other every week."_

_"I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too. But I'll never stop thinking about you." Blaine said. He kissed Kurt's forehead and pulled him up into his arms._

_"My flight leaves soon, I need to go."_

_This made Kurt cry even harder. He clutched Blaine even harder. By now, Blaine was crying too. When they finally released, Blaine looked him in the eye and said, "If anything happens, there is a letter in my sock drawer, all the way at the bottom, for you. I don't want you to read it unless something happens, okay?"_

_"Stop it!" Kurt said, "You're coming back. No if's, and's, or but's about it. Understood?"_

_Blaine smiled sadly and nodded his head._

_"Understood." He gave Kurt a gentle kiss._

_"I love you" he said._

_"I love you, too" Kurt replied_

Kurt smiled at the memory. Wait, the letter! He forgot about the letter! Kurt rushed over to Blaine's sock drawer, and pulled it out. TO: KURT, the outside said. He opened it up.

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I did not make it back from the war. I cannot imagine the pain that you are going through right now. I know how I would feel if I were in your position, and I'm so sorry. I wish I had made it back; I wanted to do so many things with you. I wanted to adopt kids,_ _travel the world with you by my side, and grow old with you._

_I love you, Kurt. You are my everything, and a piece of me will always be with you, but I want you to promise me something. I want you to move on, find someone else that will love you just as much as I do. Please do that, for me. I don't want you to be mourn me, I want you to celebrate me. Remember the good times, like our first kiss, when we first said "I love you", our first time, our first apartment, your first Broadway show, and how I was in the front row, cheering you on, my first concert in college, and how I dedicated every song to you; these are the things I want you to remember, and think of._

_I want you to do something else, too. In my sock drawer, you will see a package. That package holds something that means a lot to me. It is my mothers' wedding ring. I know, you are probably thinking "What am I supposed to do with a woman's ring", but that ring is the last thing I have left of my mother, and besides you, it is the most important thing to me. I want you to have it. You are the only one I trust to keep it, and the only one I want to have it. _

_You are asleep while I am writing this. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you sleep? Again, I am so sorry that this happened. I love you so much Kurt, so much. You are everything to me, and I wish I could be there with you. But I can't. I will always be with you, in your heart. Remember that quote? "If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you seem, and smarter than you think, but the most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you." That quote says it all my dearest Kurt. Even though we are apart, I am with you, and wherever I may be, you are with me. _

_I will love you forever,_

_Blaine_

He reopened the sock drawer, and pulled out the package with the ring. He held it in his hands, and fell to his knees. He cried, not just out of sadness, but happiness, too, just for Blaine.

"I love you, too Blaine and I always will."

**A/N: How was it? I hope it was ok. Please leave me prompts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas**

It was a cold, snowy night. The fireplace was roaring, the tree was decorated with vibrant lights and ornaments. The two lovers, now 22, were snuggled up in a blanket on the couch. Kurt's head lay on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's lower torso, and his head rested upon the other boys'. Kurt sighed contently into Blaine's embrace.

"I can't believe it's our fifth Christmas together" Kurt said.

"I know. I can't wait for you to see what I got you."

"I can't wait for you to see what I got you either."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Blaine said. "I already have everything I want… you."

"Yes I did, if you give me a present then I am giving you one too."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and took in their beauty. He tilted Kurt's face up, and his lips met the other boys'. The kiss was soft and gentle; it was nothing like the kisses from their younger years, those were heated and usually ended with clothes everywhere.

Kurt was the first to pull away. He jumped off of the couch, and rushed into the spare bedroom. He came out with a gift almost as tall as he was. He walked over to Blaine and handed it to him.

Blaine held it carefully in his hands and laid it in his lap. His fingers grazed the wrapping paper for a crease, so he wouldn't have to tear apart the beautiful wrapping. Kurt was growing impatient.

"Oh for heaven's sake Blaine, just rip it! It's just wrapping paper; we have more in the closet." Kurt said impatiently.

"Ok, ok, I'll hurry" he said.

Instead of taking his time, he just tore the wrapping apart. When all of the wrapping paper was off, he saw it was a guitar case. Curious, he lifted it open, and saw a brand new acoustic guitar. It was beautifully made. He picked it up out of the case. He saw that it had been engraved on the side. _Merry Christmas, I love you- Kurt _it read.

"Kurt, it's beautiful" Blaine said in awe. He rested it on his knee, and began strumming. Kurt knew the song instantly.

_** Let's go all the way tonight**_

_** No regrets, just love**_

_** We can dance, until we die**_

_**You and I will be young forever**_

_**You make me **_

_**Feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back (don't ever look back)**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

_**This is real, so take a chance**_

_**And don't ever look back (don't ever look back)**_

Blaine stopped singing and gently put the guitar down. He put it back in the case and set it down where it wouldn't get messed up.

"Now, it's my turn" he said to Kurt.

Unlike Kurt, he didn't have to go into another room to get his present. He told Kurt to sit down on the couch and close his eyes. Kurt eyed him questionably, but obeyed. While Kurt covered his eyes, Blaine pulled out a little black box, and got down on one knee.

"Open your eyes" he said.

Kurt did, and gasped when he saw Blaine on one knee.

"Kurt, I love you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, kind, special, courageous person I know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to say to everyone _'Hey, that's my husband, isn't he amazing'. _I want to be able to call you mine for the rest of my life, and I want you to be able to call me yours. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the amazing honor of being my husband?"

Tears were flowing freely down Kurt's eyes. He nodded his head, and jumped into Blaine's arms.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Blaine!"

He kissed Blaine passionately, and Blaine eagerly responded. He cupped the back of Kurt's neck with one hand, and put the other around his waist and pulled the taller boy closer. Kurt's arms were crushed between him and Blaine. When they pulled away, both boys were breathless.

"I will definitely remember this Christmas forever" Kurt said.

"So will I, and just think, within the next year or two, we will be spending Christmas as the Hummel-Anderson's" Blaine responded with a large smile on his face. _Hummel-Anderson's_. Kurt liked the sound of that.

"I'm going to sit on the porch. Join me?" Kurt asked his fiancé.

"I would love to."

Kurt walked to the door, and was barley a step out before Blaine pulled him back in.

"Look up."

Kurt did and saw a mistletoe hanging above their heads. He gently lent into Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck, and in respond, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They kissed slowly for a little while, and this time, Blaine was the first to pull away this time.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

**A/n so… reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding**

**Ok, here is my fourth installment of my Klaine drabbles. I hope you enjoy it! Review and I will give you a cyber cookie **

The sun was shining, the waves were gently moving, and the birds were happily tweeting. All the guests had smiles on their faces, and were chatting while waiting for the event to start. The man with the perfectly coifed golden hair and glasz eyes stood nervously in the tent, surrounded by his best friends.

"Kurt, stop stressing. You're going to get frown lines" Mercedes said.

"Yeah Kurt, 'Cedes is right. This is going to go smoothly, and you're going to realize that you had nothing to worry about in the first place" Rachel added.

"But what if Blaine decides he doesn't want to marry me? What if I get up there, and he's all like _I don't want to marry you, this was a mistake_? If that happens then I'll die!"

"Kurt, that's not going to happen, do you understand me? Blaine is the one that proposed to you. Do you really think that he would have proposed if he didn't really mean it?" Rachel asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Blaine loves you. He is head over heels for you." Mercedes said.

"I know. I'm just nervous. I want this to be perfect; I don't want him to have any second thoughts."

"Kurt! For the last time, Blaine _wants_ to marry you. He is not going to have any second thoughts. Now get your sexy little ass out there and go marry your man" Mercedes said and pushed him out the tent.

* * *

Blaine stood at the altar nervously thinking the same things Kurt was thinking.

_Oh my God. What is taking him so long? Is he having second thoughts? Does he not want to marry me?_

Blaine was interrupted from his thoughts when everyone suddenly got quiet and the music started. He looked to the end of the aisle and his breath hitched. There stood Kurt in the white tuxedo, his hair perfectly done; he never looked more beautiful.

_Well, here we go_ Blaine thought.

* * *

Kurt stood at the end of the aisle and saw Blaine. He looked stunning. He'd let his curls go without any gel today, and he was in a crisp black tux. Burt appeared next to Kurt and held his arm out. Kurt looped his arm through his fathers and took a step.

They stepped in time to the music until they were up at the altar. Once they were there, Kurt slipped his arm out of his fathers and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. Burt was teary eyed and grabbed Kurt in a giant bear hug.

When he released Kurt, he turned to Blaine and stuck his hand out. Blaine took it and nodded at Burt thanking him for giving him his son, and Burt nodded back. Once Burt had sat down, the judge began the ceremony. They had chosen a judge since neither of them were religious, and it would have been hard to find a preacher to marry a gay couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in holy matrimony…"

"You look beautiful" Blaine whispered to Kurt while the judge continued his speech.

"Thank you. You do too" Kurt replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two men turned their attention back to the judge.

"… these two men have decided to say their own vows, so Mr. Anderson if you would?"

Blaine nodded and pulled out a piece of paper out of his jacket.

"Kurt, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. This piece of paper doesn't tell you how much, because it can't. My love for you cannot be limited to words. I promise to stay faithful to you. Kurt Hummel, I take you to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. I believe we are soul mates, that we are destined to be together, like Tony and Maria. I love you Kurt, and I promise I always will."

Blaine finished his speech and looked up at Kurt. Kurt was crying, and so was just about every girl in the audience.

"Kurt, would you please read yours now" the preacher said.

Unlike Blaine, Kurt did not pull out a piece of paper, he hadn't written his down.

"Blaine, I … I love you. My love is deeper than the ocean. It's higher than Mount Everest. It's bigger than Finn's stomach."

This got a laugh out of the audience, except for Finn who looked a bit hurt.

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is you are everything. Blaine Anderson, I take you to be my husband. I will love you in sickness, in health, in rich, and in poor. I am not even going to say until death do us part, because even after death, we will never truly be apart. I promise to stay faithful to you. Forever and always."

Kurt finished his vows, and now it was Blaine's turn to cry.

"Kurt, Blaine, the rings?"

Blaine nodded at his nephew, who walked up to Kurt and Blaine with a red pillow which bore the rings. Blaine gently took Kurt's ring off the pillow, and Kurt did the same with Blaine's.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Blaine said, and slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Kurt said, and mimicked Blaine's actions.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

The audience applauded. Rachel and Mercedes were rubbing their eyes furiously, along with Carole, Burt and…Puck?

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him to him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips, and Blaine's hands wrapped themselves around Kurt's neck. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Of all their kisses, this one was the best, for it was their first kiss that marked the rest of their lives together.

**A/n so this was the end of this one. What do you think? Was It too sappy at the end? Prompts please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the next drabble! I hope you like this one. It's a bit angsty though! Review Please!**

**I Still Miss You**

_I'd give anything for one more minute with you_

_And I still miss you_

_I still miss you_

Blaine finished his song and the customers in the little New York coffee shop burst into applause.

It had been 4 months and 14 days since he and Kurt had broken up because Kurt couldn't stand the long distance relationship of Blaine at Harvard and himself at NYADA. Blaine took the break-up really hard. For the first month he didn't do anything except sit in his dorm room and cry. Wes and David had tried to cheer him up- and had even set him up on a couple of dates- but no one could compare to Kurt.

"Thank you," he said, "I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

He put his guitar down and headed to the restroom to try and pull himself together.

* * *

_I still miss you_

A beautiful, pale skinned, blue eyed boy watched the performer sing with such raw emotion.

_Is it possible that he's singing about me _he thought, but quickly pushed that idea away. _No, it's been 4 months he's over you._

The boy let out a sigh and waited for the curly haired performer to return.

* * *

In the restroom Blaine let out a few tears but decided to save the sobs for his pillow tonight. He quickly pulled himself together and washed his tear stained cheeks, then made his way back out to the stage.

"This next song was written for… someone really important to me."

He strummed a few notes and began to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_That baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me _

_From loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't' matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

* * *

The boy in the back gasped when he heard the opening chords of the song. He would know that song anywhere. That was the song Blaine had written him for their one year anniversary.

_Our love is all we need _

_To make it through_

Blaine finished the song and let out a choked sob.

"I love you, Kurt."

* * *

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard Blaine right? No, surely he couldn't have, but he did. Blaine had clearly said _I love you Kurt._

All the emotions and memories came back to Kurt. Blaine carefully taking his hands and kissing him for the first time, how Blaine serenaded him on their one year anniversary with that very song he just sang, how Blaine looked him in the eyes after their first time and said _I love you… _this was all Kurt could think about and he let out a choked sob of his own.

* * *

Blaine heard a sob coming from the back of the coffee shop and looked up. He met the eyes of a beautiful boy who's face he would recognize anywhere.

"Kurt" he whispered.

Kurt just shook his head and ran out of the coffee shop. Blaine quickly sat his guitar down and chased after the man he loved.

* * *

Kurt took off running, hoping to get away from Blaine and his own emotions. He heard someone call his name and turned around. It was Blaine.

"Kurt" he said, "How…what…how long were you in there?"

"I heard everything."

"Everything?" he asked. Kurt nodded.

"So you know that I still love you?" Kurt nodded again.

"Do you still love me" he asked with hopefulness in his voice.

* * *

Kurt was about to turn around and make a run for it, but the words Blaine said to him once were ringing in his head. Courage. He had to have courage.

He leant forward and captured Blaine's lips in his. The shorter boy gasped, but responded nonetheless.

He grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him in close. The kissed for a while until Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead on Blaine's.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked breathlessly.

Blaine just looked at him with pure love in his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. They both smiled for the first time in 4 months and 14 days**.**

**So how was it? I know I change P.O.V a lot, and I hope it wasn't too confusing. I know it's short too, sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

This is number 6 in my Klaine Drabbles! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review

**Letter to Blaine**

Dear Blaine,

New York is amazing! The only thing that could make it better is you. You and I walking down the streets hand in hand without having to worry about nasty looks from people, picnicking in Central Park, going to a Broadway show… that would be amazing.

So how's McKinley since I left? You're whipping them into shape, right? Sectionals is coming up soon, let me guess, Mr. Schue has you doing every _Journey_ song ever made right? Haha! Well, maybe you can get him to let you sing _Teenage Dream_. Your voice is breathtaking when you sing that, well when you sing anything for that matter. Oh, and don't think that just because I'm in New York that I'm not coming to Sectionals! I wouldn't miss it for the world. After your win, I'm taking you out to Breadstix, and yes, I'm paying, then we are going to my house and… "catch up" ;)

Well I've got to get back to class, so I will see you soon! Write back! I love you so much!

Kurt

**A/n: I know it's short, I'm sorry! Blaine letter in return is next chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Blaine's letter back! R&R!**

**Letter to Kurt**

Dear Kurt,

New York really does sound amazing, but not near as amazing as you! In only 2 short weeks I am coming up to visit you, so we _can _walk hand in hand through Central Park…SURPRISE! I can't wait! I can't wait to see your beautiful face, and kiss your beautiful lips.

Yeah, wants us to do _Don't Stop Believing…_again! Didn't you guys compete with that before? Haha! Teenage Dream huh? Maybe I can convince him to do that song. Just know that if I do that song it's for you and you only!

Dinner after sounds amazing! And… you can pay, but I'm taking you to the nicest restaurant in New York, and I'm paying then!

I can't wait to "catch up" with you either. Only two weeks and we can do that at your, and soon to be ours, apartment.

Until then my love,

Blaine

P.S. I love you more


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, this is the next drabble. Valentines Day! This one is my take on how _Heart_ should have gone. Please Review! I don't own the song!**

**Valentine's Day**

_Could this day get any worse_ Kurt thought to himself. It was Blaine and his first Valentine's Day together as a couple, and Blaine was at his house, bedridden, because of that slushy Sebastard threw at him (Yes, Sebastard). So while Blaine was at home, Kurt was stuck at school where everything was overly decorated and couples were making out and holding hands wherever he went. It was like they were mocking him.

He sighed as he opened his locker. He noticed a bouquet of flowers and a card sitting on top of his books. He reached for the card and opened it. _Roses are red, violets are blue. You love me and I love you too- Love Blaine._ After he read it, his face broke into a smile, but wait…how did Blaine get these in his locker? He was pulled out of his thoughts by his humongous step- brother, Finn.

"Hey bro, what you got there?" Finn asked with a knowing smile. Normally, Kurt would say some snarky comment about Finn calling him "bro", buy he was so happy that he let it slide…this time.

"Oh, just some flowers and a card from Blaine" he replied.

The rest of the day, Kurt spent on a high. By third block, he had made up his mind to go see Blaine right after glee club. The final bell rang, and Kurt was making his way to the choir room when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a large person in a gorilla suit.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked puzzled. The man in the gorilla costume just handed him a card.

"A gorilla gram? For me?"

He looked at the card. _Check the auditorium for you next surprise- xx Blaine_

Kurt must have looked like a fool standing in the middle of the hallway with a gorilla, and a giant smile on his face. _Glee can wait_ he decided and made his way to the auditorium.

He curiously opened the door to the auditorium and stuck his head in. It was empty except for another bouquet of flowers sitting on the middle of the stage. Slowly, he made his way up to the stage. When he got closer, he noticed they were lilies, Kurt's favorite, and there was also another card. He picked it up. _Turn around_ was all it said.

Puzzled, Kurt quickly turned around and was met with a pair of lips. _What? Who is this _he thought. His mystery kisser finally pulled away, and Kurt caught a glimpse of his face.

"Blaine" he exclaimed as he threw himself into his boyfriends arms. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's lower torso.

"Hey baby." He whispered in his ear. Kurt flushed at the term of endearment and pulled back to look Blaine in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "And where is your eye patch?"

"Well, I wanted to spend Valentine's day with my gorgeous boyfriend, and my surgery went well, so no more eye patch!"

The two boys just stood there smiling at each other until they heard a cough coming from the side of the stage. Kurt turned to see the entire glee club.

"What are you guys doing here?" he eyed them with confusion.

"I asked them to come" Blaine told Kurt as he laced their hands together. "I wanted to sing you a song, and I needed some backup." He led Kurt to a stool on the edge of the stage. Kurt sat wordlessly, but looked at the glee club curiously.

The band started playing, and the glee club harmonized with Blaine.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed his cheek.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you've always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mine if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_Come on let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Blaine did some crazy dance that Kurt couldn't help but smile at.

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul, oh_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oh yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah_

The music died down and Kurt walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him. Hard. The kiss took both of their breaths away. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's

"I love you, so much" he whispered.

Blaine just smiled and said "I love you too. Happy Valentine's day."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: mentions of self harm. **

**This is the next installment! I hope you like it… it's the longest one yet I believe! Review!**

**You Saved Me**

The entire glee club just sat there in shock. Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably, while Blaine rubbed his back in attempts of calming him down. He was trying to be strong for Kurt, but little did everyone know, he had done the exact same thing Karofsky had done. Kurt didn't even know. He was thinking back to his similar experience when Mercedes spoke up.

"Mr. Schue, I know we can all be dramatic, but I don't think any of us would consider taking our own lives."

"I did." Blaine didn't know what made him say it. It was supposed to stay a secret. No one was supposed to know, but he said it. He couldn't take it back now.

"It was only my second month at Dalton. I was failing two of my classes. I was depressed, and then on top of that, my dad texted me telling me how 'disgusting' and 'wrong' I was. I was just sent over the edge. I remember thinking how everyone's lives would be better off without me."

* * *

Blaine stormed into his dorm room. Today had been a horrible day. Finals were coming up, and if he didn't ace those he was going to end up failing Government and  
Calculus. He threw down his books and put a pillow up to his face and let out his frustration. His dad was going to kill him. He already didn't want anything to do with Blaine since he came out last week, and once he found out he was failing he would pull him out of the Warbler's. That was the only time that he wasn't depressed. When he was performing everything seemed so much better.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he barely heard his phone ringing. He opened it to see a text message from his father.

_Blaine, I am disgusted by you. How dare you bring that filth into my house? You are not normal, and I don't ever want to see your face again. You are no longer my son. I will continue to pay for this year's tuition at Dalton, but after that you are on your own. Don't contact me or your mother- Richard_

Blaine couldn't keep the tears from falling down his face. _My dad hates me. I'm failing. I'm useless_ he thought.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. Poetry had always helped him calm down. He wrote out his feelings, but this time it wasn't helping him. He made up his mind. He put down the pencil and placed the poem on his roommate, Thad's, bed and made his way into the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He opened up the cabinet under the sink and ran his hand up against the top until he found what he was looking for. His razor. He had quit cutting years ago, but keeping the razor gave him a sense of comfort and security.

He rolled up his cuff and touched his skin with the cool blade. He took a deep breath and pushed it into his arm. He slowly drug the blade up form his wrist until he reached his elbow. He could feel his pain disappearing with every inch of skin that was penetrated. He continued this process on the same arm a few more times, and then proceeded to cut his other arm, and soon enough, his thighs and stomach.

He could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness. _This is it _he thought, _I'll no longer be a disappointment to everyone._

Thad came into the dorm room hoping to find Blaine.

"Blaine! We're going to be late for Warbler's practice, and I am not risking Wes throwing his gavel at me. So come on!"

He saw Blaine's cell phone on the dresser, so he knew Blaine was here somewhere.

"Blaine, buddy, where are you?"

That's when the note on his bed caught his eye. He sat down and opened it. His eyes widened slightly at the words.

**Why bother caring**

**When no one cares for you**

**Why bother fighting**

**When I'm going to lose**

**Why bother trying**

**When I'm just going to fail**

**Why bother living**

**Just to tell a tale**

**Why bother telling the truth**

**When people are just going to lie**

**Why bother surviving **

**When I'm just going to die**

**Why bother loving someone**

**When they don't love you back**

**Why bother believing**

**I'm going to have to face the facts**

**Why bother dreaming**

**When I'm going to wake up**

**When I'm just going to ask myself why**

**Why dare**

**Why try**

**All I will get is lies**

**Why hope why dream **

**Everything's darker than it seems**

**Why smile**

**Why laugh **

**I will have no chance**

**Why live **

**Why survive**

**I'm just going to die**

On the bottom corner of the poem was a small message. _I'm sorry, goodbye._

"Shit" Thad said, "Blaine! Blaine! Where are you?" He ran to the bathroom door only to find it locked.

"Blaine! Are you in there? Open up! Please Blaine! Shit!"

"…Open up! Please Blaine! Shit!" Blaine could hear Thad banging on the door, but he just didn't have the strength or will to get up and let him in. He just continued to fall out of consciousness. Thad kept banging and yelling, after a few minutes, it all stopped. It was silent. _He gave up. It's over_ he told himself. That's when the door was busted open.

"Blaine!" Thad exclaimed when he saw Blaine laying helpless on the floor.

"Shit Blaine! Come on buddy. Fuck! Stay with me. An ambulance is on its way. Stay with me….please…please."

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and looked around the room. All the girls were crying, and even the guys looked teary eyed. His eyes landed on Kurt who just looked heartbroken. He grabbed Blaine's hand in his and encouraged him to keep going.

"Of course, the ambulance got there in time, and as you can tell, I'm ok. There was once more after that though. It was the day the Warbler's were performing _Teenage Dream" _He heard Kurt gasp. "I was going to attempt again after the performance. It was just a bad day, and something triggered it.

* * *

He sat the pills down on his desk along with the goodbye letters to Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, and even his parents. He was just about to go down and give the last performance of his life. He took a deep breath and made his way down to the Senior Commons. He was walking down the elegant, spiral staircase when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Blaine turned around and was met with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were a mixture of blue, green, and grey. "I- I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine" he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Kurt" he replied as he shook Blaine's hand. "What's going on?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"The Warbler's!" Blaine exclaimed. "Every once in a while they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. Tends to shut the school down for a little while."

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of…cool?"

"Are you kidding?" Blaine asked incredulously. "The Warbler's are like rock stars. Come on."

He grabbed the boys' hand and led him to where the performance was going on. The look on Kurt's face was priceless when he found out that Blaine was the lead singer. Blaine's kept finding him throughout the performance. It was then that he decided that he would give life a little longer. He was going to befriend this beautiful boy.

* * *

"So after Kurt left, I went up to my room and put away the pills and tore up the notes."

He turned to face Kurt.

"You saved me." he said with a teary voice. Kurt just embraced him and hugged him tightly. The room was filled with soft sobs, and there wasn't a dry eye in the auditorium. Everyone got up and created a barrier around Kurt and Blaine. They stayed like that for awhile, giving Blaine the comfort that he desperately needed.


End file.
